A Twisted History
by Only If It's 4 U
Summary: Forthcurseshipping(Stanley 4 X Katherine 4(Stanley/OC)) full summary inside.WARNING:might change to T later.
1. Summary

A twisted history.

**Disclaimer I don't own holes.I never 's fully owned by Louis Sachar and Waltz Disney respetively.**

**Summary**

What if Sam and Kate had children?  
What if Kate knew about 's curse on the Yelnats and also cursed them using the same song when they had no idea about it?  
What if Katherine's kin and Stanley I's heir met and were childhood friends?  
What if they fell in love,with eachother no less.  
What if they forget about what the other looks like?

Join Stanley Yelnats IV and Katherine Barlow IV in an awesome adventure.  
Secrets will crack and feelings will arise.

_Join them in a quest to find their best friend._


	2. CH 1 Introducing Kate The Forth

**This is sort of a prologue.  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:Introducing Kate The IV**

I was bored.  
VERY BORED.  
I have been on this stupid yellow school bus thing for about eight hours.  
I feel really stuffy and light-headed.  
Oh,sorry,I'm just an innocent girl-and yet I'm going to Camp Green Lake-a correction camp for boys.  
The guard is sitting at the side of the bus a pistol pointing towards me and a growling dog resting on his lap.  
The reason I'm coming here is purely unfair.  
I'm here because of one of my ancestors,  
and of course I know about the old town Green Lake,  
my great-grandmother was the only schoolteacher there.

My name?It's Katherine Barlow The Forth.  
I have long blonde hair down to my hips.  
Grass green eyes,and a tendency to keep to myself,much like my mother before me.

Yes,I am related to Kissin' Kate Barlow.  
And Yes.I do know what she did.  
However she had a reason and I don't blame her for it.  
Not when I know what Trout did.  
Trout?Oh yes I need to tell you a bit about my families' history;  
Here are the facts:

Trout was acually called Charles was son of the richest man in the country.  
There was a man called Sam who sold onions and was a Negro.  
Trout wanted to date Kate because she was beautiful.  
Kissin' Kate fell in love with Sam The Onion Man.  
Charles soon found out that Kate kissed Sam.  
Trout put together an angry mob of civilians.  
They burnt down the schoolhouse.  
They killed Sam and Mary-Lou,Sam's Donkey.  
6 months after these events Katherine found out she was pregnant with Sam's child.  
She had the baby in a deserted wasteland of a place.  
She secretly raised her daughter untill she was 17.  
She then left her at an orphanage.  
She became an outlaw.  
Trout found her 3 years later at Mary-Lou,Sam's boat.  
He was married to Linda Miller an old student of Katherine.  
He wanted the loot and so did Linda.  
Kate cursed them saying"You and your children and their children will search for one hundred years and your'll never find it.  
A yellow-spotted lizard came.  
Charles tried to shoot it,Linda tried to hit it.  
They both missed.  
Kate picked up the lizard and put it to her wrist,  
her last words being"start digging Trout"  
Katherine Barlow The First died laughing.

I can't exactly tell you the facts in detail because all of this happened long ago,  
however this is the most important part in my families' history,and that's basically it.  
I think it's fair to say that Kissin' Kate's decendents were all hunted down because of the fact she was an outlaw.  
That's the reason i'm going to this stupid camp.  
Because of my ancestors.  
I know that if I ever get out of Camp Green Lake and have kids they will be hunted down too...


	3. CH 2 Did you know about the new kid?

**Chapter 2:Did you know about the new kid?**

"Hey Armpit did you know 'dat there's gonna be a new kid today?"

"No Man!I wonder what 'dis person did...?"

"Well I knew 'bout da new kid since last night,and what they did?"

"Please tell me X!"

"Hey,no way Pit"

"Aaaawww,why not?"

"Because I don't know what they did."

This was the kind of conversation I've had with all af my tent mates today,  
well exept for Zero and Caveman.  
Caveman didn't sound or look bothered  
-he kept on mummbling about his kindergarden friend,Katherine-  
and didn't even ask any questions he just said 'okay';  
You know Zero,he didn't even say hi or anything,he was as quiet as can be.

Then I saw a dust cloud trailing an old school bus,"HEY GUYS THEY'RE HERE!"I hollered.

* * *

**Kate IV POV**

I'm here.  
Finally here.  
This is just greeaattt.  
Well this is where my Great-grandmother buried her treausure so I guess I'll have something to do.  
I guess.  
I heard a shout:

"HEY GUYS THEY'RE HERE!"

I sighed.  
I just remembered that this is is an all boys' camp.  
WHHHYYYY?!  
Oh well.  
I'll just be myself.  
QUIET.

"We're here,get up."

"I would love to comply,but right now I'm handcuffed to a chair."I mumbled.  
He unlocked the handcuffs.

"Thanks."I mumbled yet again.

"Grreeaaattt,another quiet one,just what we need."  
He said sarcastically under his breath.

"Would you rather I be loud?!"  
I question loudly.

"N-no thank you Miss Katherine"  
He stuttered intimadated.

"No,thank you."

* * *

**X-Ray POV**

Hey,the guys aren't the only ones wondering what this new kid did or who he is,  
I do to,I was pondering on this thought for a while.  
However I lost my train of thought when I heard a conversation coming from the bus:

"Grreeaaattt,another quiet one,just what we need."  
A masculine voice said sarcastically under his breath.  
_Another quiet one?no way!_

"Would you rather I be loud?!"  
A voice questions loudly.  
_Hey that voice was kind of feminine._

"N-no thank you Miss Katherine."  
The masculin voice stuttered,sounding quite scared.  
_Katherine what the heck?!  
Isn't that Caveman's childhood friend?I need to ask him.  
And also Kissin' Kate Barlow had the name Katherine.  
Katherine?  
It's a nice name no wonder everyone is being called it._

"No,thank you."  
_WOW!  
That girl stood up to the guard.  
Sad.  
She'll probably have a separate tent.  
To bad.  
And I wanted to see a girl again.  
Oh Well!  
I can't wait to see the guys' faces once I tell them there's a girl coming here.  
And that the new kid is her.  
I also need to talk to Caveman about his friend.  
Or 'Best' friend as he put it._

* * *

**I'm new to writting so please don't hate.  
I'm only a level 5A in English(Literacy)  
I'm not very good at writting stories.  
If anyone has any suggestions please tell me.  
As I said I can't write and after I write a few  
chapters and it starts to get more interesting,  
it makes it even harder for me to write so please don't flame,  
and instead give me some ideas or constructive criticism.  
Thanks for reading.  
Please read and review.**


End file.
